The Fortune Jewel (script)
PRINCESS GWENEVERE AND THE JEWEL RIDERS Ep. 24 THE FORTUNE JEWEL Cast * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" '''- Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone. * '''SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen with Sun Stone. * FALLON - Warrior, scout, wears the Moon Stone. * MOONDANCE - Champion Unicorn, bonded to Fallon with Moon Stone. * TAMARA - Singer, songwriter, communicates with the unicorns, wears the Heart Stone. * SHADOWSONG '- Magical Zebracorn, bonded to Tamara with the Heart Stone. * '''ARCHIE '- Wise owl, chaperon to girls. * 'KALE '- Evil Princess of Avalon * 'RUFUS '- Dweasel * 'TWIG '- Dweasel * 'GRIMM '- Dragon Stooge * 'MORGANA '- Wizard of the Wild Magic * 'MERLIN '- Great Wizard and Father of Avalon * 'EZMERELDA '- Fortune Teller * 'DEREK '- Cat Wizard * '''Misc. Wild Magic Creatures * Misc. Crowd Act I (1) THE GREAT NORTH ROAD It is a beautiful morning as sunlight filters through the trees of the Great Northwoods. Gwen rides Sunstar with Archie sitting facing backwards on Sunstar's rump. Fallon rides Moondance, and Tamara rides Shadowsong. They wave to other travelers on horses and in wagons all heading in the same direction. FALLON We should be close by now. TAMARA Just follow the crowd. This fortune teller has become famous. ARCHIE Looks like the entire kingdom is coming to see her. GWEN Wouldn't it be great to know the future. I could tell if someone else were wearing the same dress as I am to a dance. TAMARA I could tell if my performance was going be a hit. FALLON Oh, I don't know. I like to be surprised. In the distance a cloud of dust approaches moving at great speed through the forests. FALLON (Hand to brow) Something up ahead and moving fast. Dust billows from the sparkly thing as it bears down on the Jewel Riders. SUNSTAR Gwen, strong wild magic! GWEN Wild magic! Jewel Riders, stand ready! The three girls take a defensive position. Tamara to the left, Fallon to the right, Gwen in the center. Archie jumps on to Sunstar's head to try and see what's coming. ANGLE - we see a huge dust ball ripping through the woods. It screams toward the Jewel Riders. (It looks like the "Tasmanian Devil" meets a "Rat Fink") GWEN Jewel Power! By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen and Sunstar power up! They leap into action. TAMARA By the Magic of the Heart Stone! Tamara powers up! They leap into action. FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon and Moondance power up! They leap into action. The thing is almost on them. Gwen fires her Sun Stone. The golden beam extends into a shield. The rat fink runs right through the shield, spinning in an explosion of magical bits. Fallon fires her Moon Stone and forms a wall to block it. The rat fink tumbles up the wall, spinning end over end and landing back on its spinning feet. It whirls around and attacks. Tamara fires her Heart Stone, forming a giant harp. The instrument strums out magic musical notes that surround the thing, carrying it up into the air. GWEN Sunstar, take us up! Gwen takes off, flying up. Gwen fires out her golden lasso, whirling it around like a bolo. The beam encircles the thing. Sunstar pulls back and pulls it down. GWEN Now! The three girls and unicorns fire together. GWEN/TAMARA/FALLON We call on the magic of the Crown Jewels! The thing falls to the girls and just before it hits them, dissipates into a thousand magical bits and disappears. FALLON That was some magic! TAMARA Do you think it's coming from the fortune teller? GWEN Let's find out! The girls take off towards the clearing ahead of them. CUT TO: (2) AERIAL - THE GREAT NORTHWOODS - DAY The Dragon Wagon swoops over the trees of the Great Northwoods. The Dweasels have their noses out sniffing the air for wild magical bits. The Dragon Wagon flies through a bunch of magic multi-colored bubbles. The Dweasels sniff in a few bubbles. RUFUS Ooo, ooo, smell that? Tangy, yet pungent! Rufus blows out a big bubble. TWIG Aromatic, yet fragrant! Twig blows out a bubble. KALE WHAT WHAT WHAT!!! The two bubbles burst on either side of Kale's head - POP! RUFUS Magic! TWIG Wild magic! KALE Dooh, Grimm, take us in! The dragon wagon soars towards the clearing up ahead. CUT TO: (3) EXT. - CLEARING IN THE WOODS - DAY PAN - across a long row of people standing in line down to get into the Fortune Teller's wagon. It is open for business. A giant magic screen projects out of the top of the wagon like a big projection TV so that the crowd standing in line can watch the incredible Fortune Stone spin out the fortunes of those inside. EZMERLEDA (over microphone) Spin, spin, will your luck rule? Learn your fate, with Madame Esmeralda's magic Fortune Jewel. The screen shows the jewel spinning. It comes to a stop lighting up bright blue. A magical carriage appears. A farmer walks out of the tent to find the magical carriage waiting for him. FARMER Just what I wanted, a new carriage! CROWD Yea!! It rolls after him, smiling to the crowd. As the farmer passes the girls, Fallon puts her hand on the carriage and it goes right through it. FALLON Not very sturdy... GWEN Not very real! TAMARA Wild magic! A boy walks by followed by a magical dog with a blue ribbon. Archie turns and the dog walks right through him. ARCHIE Doot! Farmer 2 exits the tent followed by the ghost of some incredible corn stalks; he is grinning from ear to ear and he tells the waiting crowd: FARMER 2 Lookee my fortune! Best crop in the land! We see the ghostly corn follow him dancing a jig. The Jewel Riders ride to the front of the line, past the dancing corn. GWEN Excuse us, please. CROWD Wow, Princess Gwenevere!! Make way for the Princess! GWEN Hello, everyone. It's nice to see all of you. CROWD Good luck, Princess! Gwen, Fallon, Tamara, and Archie walk into the tent. CUT (4) INT. FORTUNE TENT Magical holographic images float around the room, treasures like jewelry, clothes, caravan wagons, etc. A little old lady sits behind a table. She leaps to her feet as she recognizes the Princess of Avalon. EZMERELDA The Princess herself! Your Highness, you must let me tell your fortune. No charge, of course... A black cat sits to the side of the tent on an ottoman observing. Archie looks over at it suspiciously. The cat glowers back. GWEN (Looking around at the floating magic images) I've never seen fortunes like these, so full of wild magic. EZMERELDA (proud) This jewel has been in my family for generations. We have always used it to tell wondrous fortunes. Archie is inspecting the cat. DEREK hissss ARCHIE (Leaps back in surprise) Doo! EZMERELDA (Acknowledging the cat) Ever since my lucky cat came to me, business has been booming. FALLON (Nudging Gwen) You did want your fortune told, Gwen. GWEN You first. TAMARA All right, tell my fortune, Ezmerelda. Tamara sits at the table. Ezmerelda holds out the Fortune Jewel, a top shaped jewel with different sides, each a different color. Ezmerelda spins the magic jewel and it blazes with magical light. EZMERELDA (Arms raised dramatically) Diddly dum Dingly dee. Tell me Fortune Jewel, What do you see? The jewel spins and a wild magic image projects out. Beautiful, jeweled musical instruments surround Tamara. Tamara stands and raises her hands like a conductor. The instruments swirl around her. TAMARA They're wonderful. EZMERELDA (Wondrous) My Dear, you are destined to be the most famous musician Avalon has ever known. TAMARA That's so nice. Thank you. The image vanishes. FALLON And what of my fortune? Ezmerelda spins the Jewel again. EZMERELDA (Dramatically) Magic Jewel spin round and round. Tell us what fortunes abound. The jewel spins out an image of a jeweled bow. Fallon inspects the incredible archery bow. EZMERELDA You, my dear, will be the most famous adventurer in all of Avalon! FALLON (Smiling) I like that. GWEN Are these really fortunes or are you just telling us things we want to hear? EZMERELDA Oh my, I assure you this jewel is quite magical. Princess, please, let me tell your fortune. FALLON (teasing) You do have a special dress picked out for the ball tomorrow night. GWEN Very funny. All right. Gwen sits in the chair as Ezmerelda spins the Jewel. The Jewel spins out beautiful shades of gold and blue revealing an image of Crystal Palace Gardens, beautifully adorned and set for a major party. Gwenevere is standing next to her King as she is crowned Queen of Avalon. She wears the most magnificent wedding dress. The crown is placed upon her brow, her King turns to face us and - A blaze of wild magic strikes from the jewel. The Crystal Palace turns to black ice behind the gardens. A silver figure flies out of the wild magic. ARCHIE Doohickie!! EZMERELDA Oh my!!! FALLON Wild magic! Ezmerelda, stop it! The little woman waves her hands at the magic. EZMERELDA I... I can't. The jewel lifts up off the table and spins out the image of - GWEN What is this wild magic!! The figure swoops in on a flying throne, revealing that it is Morgana. MORGANA The end is near! A great witch out of legend will appear to rule the magic of Avalon! Behold! FLASH! The image changes to Gwenevere as "Cinderella," dressed in rags and mopping the palace floor with a bucket. Morgana flies overhead on her disk throne. MORGANA This is your fate, Princess Gwenevere! Bow to your new Queen! ANGLE - The hypnotic magic plays across Gwen's face as she is held in its grip. FALLON Stop this at once! EZMERELDA I can't!! Suddenly Derek the cat leaps through the air knocking the jewel to the floor. The image disappears. ARCHIE Doowop! I demand to know the meaning of this! EZMERELDA (Flustered) Sometimes the jewel shows things that really mean something else... TAMARA Gwen, are you all right? GWEN I... don't know. Archie is studying Derek again. The cat looks at him very coolly ARCHIE There's something very familiar about you. DEREK Meow, hss ARCHIE Doot! TAMARA Let's get Gwen some air. The Jewel Riders move Gwen outside. EZMERELDA Oh, Derek, what have we done?! DEREK hss meow CUT (5) EXT. SHADY GROVE A shady grove near the tent grounds. Tamara and Fallon sit a shaken Gwen onto a flower bench under a shady tree. TAMARA Easy Gwen, it's just a silly fortune. GWEN That felt so real, and so very near. Archie paces back and forth. ARCHIE Dooo, there's something about that cat! TAMARA What is it, Archie? ARCHIE I don't quite know. TAMARA My Heart Stone didn't sense anything unusual about him. ARCHIE Still... Fallon turns to disperse the crowd. FALLON (Addressing the crowd) All right, the Fortune Jewel is closed for today. Everyone go home now. CROWD Oh!! Boo!! We want fortunes!! ANGLE - Tamara and Fallon are dispersing the crowd as Kale peeps her head around the corner of the tent. Two Dweasel heads peep around with her. One looks one way, the other the other way, then they look at each other. Kale sneaks into the tent. The Dweasels sneak behind her. CUT TO: (6) INT. FORTUNE TENT Kale enters and stands tall. The Dweasels start sniffing about. KALE Well, well, isn't this charming. I want my fortune told! EZMERELDA I'm sorry, we're closed for today. The Dweasels are sniffing about. They sniff right over Derek. DEREK Get away from me you filthy animals!! RUFUS Ah! Twig, a talking cat! TWIG Hey you cat, you stink!! RUFUS Yeah, wild magic! DEREK Get off me!!! With an arch of his back, Derek tosses the Dweasels across the room. DWEASELS Ahhh! Kale reaches out for the jewel - but when she touches it, she gets a big shock. KALE Ahh!! Esmeralda grabs the jewel back. EZMERELDA No one touches this jewel except me! KALE Really... Kale pulls out her Dark Stone. At the sight of the Dark Stone, Derek leaps in surprise. DEREK What the?! Kale whips the Dark Stone - Derek leaps to the table and bats the jewel out of Ezmerelda's hand and into motion. The jewel goes spinning, spinning into the air. The spinning jewel draws the magic from the Dark Stone away from Ezmerelda. Wild magic from the Dark Stone deflects off of the Fortune Jewel and explodes up and out the top of the tent, pulling the Dark Stone with it. The Dark Stone is lifted into the air as Kale holds on. KALE What magic is this!! EZMERELEDA Oh no! Rufus hangs on to Kale's leg while Twig hangs on to Rufus's as Kale is lifted into the air. ANGLE - outside, rising above the tent. KALE Whatever this magic is, I will have it! RUFUS (Pointing) Jewel Riders, Witchy Witch! KALE Grimm, come and get me! Grimm comes swooping in, catching Kale in her Dragon Wagon. CUT (7) EXT - CLEARING IN THE WOODS - DAY Wild magic outbreak! Blue flames explode out of the projection TV and into the clearing. Magical images from inside the tent rise and fly out into the clearing, including a few rat finks. FALLON (Getting up and pointing) Wild Magic! GWEN Jewel Riders! Let's move!! The unicorns charge to the Jewel Riders. Fallon does a running mount and leaps onto Moondance. Moondance rears - FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Powers up - and charges the wild magic apparitions. Gwen and Sunstar take to the skies. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Powers up - and leap into the sky. Tamara rears up on Shadowsong - TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! Powers up - and charges. CUT TO: (8) EXT. BEHIND THE FORTUNE TENT - DAY Ezmerelda has the jewel as she runs out the back of her tent to her wagon. Derek follows. EZMERELDA Oh, Derek, what have we done? DEREK Hiss spit Ezmerelda leaps to the wagon as it takes off down the North Road. ANGLE - Jewel Riders ride into action against the wild magic outbreak. Tamara and Fallon take positions on their unicorns back to back, firing their jewel power. They dissipate the wild magic rat finks. A giant wagon barrels down, out of control right towards the Jewel Riders as - Gwen and Sunstar dive down and blasts the wagon to magical bits. The three Jewel Riders contain all the wild magical bits and blast them to pixie dust. FALLON (Sees Ezmerelda's wagon barreling down the road) Gwen! Ezmerelda is leaving! GWEN Let's clean up this mess first, then we'll follow her. FALLON Right! TAMARA We're not the only ones following! Overhead, the Dragon Wagon swoops towards the receding fortune teller's wagon. GWEN Kale! FALLON Figures, where's there's a magic jewel, there's Kale. TAMARA And I'll bet Morgana's not far behind. CUT TO: (9) AERIAL The Dragon Wagon flies over the Great Northwoods KALE That jewel has great magic! Morgana appears in a puff of magic behind Kale's head. MORGANA A magic jewel, you say? KALE Ah!! Do you always have to show up like that?! MORGANA You should be used to it by now! So, where is this Jewel? KALE This fortune teller has it, then the Jewel Riders showed up! MORGANA Perhaps we need a little bait... We can get the jewel and get rid of the Jewel Riders once and for all. KALE I like it, what do you have in mind? MORGANA Ha ha ha!! KALE Ha ha hA HA HA!!! CUT TO: (10) EXT. MAGIC FORESTS - DAY Deep in the woods, the wagon pulls to a stop. Ezmerelda is lost as she looks around. EZMERELDA Where are we? DEREK Hss spit meow Up ahead, the forest mists open to reveal an Inn near the side of the road. EZMERELDA Ah, a soft bed and a nice meal is just what we need. DEREK Hsss spit meow EZMERELDA Oh, come on Derek, don't be so ornery. Ezmeralda pulls the wagon up to the Inn. An innocuous-looking woman innkeeper appears in the open front door. INNKEEPER Welcome to Ye Ol Wild Inn. Come in and rest yer weary bones. EZMERELDA That sounds fine. Come on, Derek. Derek turns away but an exasperated Ezmeralda grabs him by the tail and drags him in behind her. DEREK Argle! (Scratching at the dirt) Ezmerelda drags Derek inside as the door closes behind them. ANGLE - The Jewel Riders ride into the clearing. They see the old woman's wagon sitting there. FALLON There's her wagon. TAMARA I've never heard of "Ye Ol Magic Inn"!? GWEN Let's check it out, but be careful. The Jewel Riders approach the door but it magically vanishes before they have a chance to knock. With Jewels raised, the Jewel Riders enter. The door appears behind them, closing them inside. The entire Inn vanishes. * * COMMERCIAL BREAK * * Act II (11) INT. WILD MAGIC INN - PARLOR Esmerelda sits in an odd parlor-type room. Derek is pacing back and forth. EZMERELDA Derek, sit still. Relax. A door appears in the wall. Rufus and Twig dressed as butlers walk in carrying a tray of tea. RUFUS Tea? TWIG For two? Derek is startled by the Dweasels. DEREK Meowzir! RUFUS Hey, it's that talking cat! TWIG sniff Twig is sniffing the cat for signs of wild magic. DEREK Eewwwww, disgusting. BAT! Derek bats the Dweasels and chases them around the room. Ezmerelda grabs the tray as the Dweasels run past. EZMERELDA Ah, delightful. The Dweasels run out of the room. RUFUS Dumb cat! TWIG Stupid thing!! CUT TO: (12) INT. HALLWAY The Jewel Riders walk down a long bizarre hallway. It is tilted at the weirdest angles. FALLON Does this entrance hall seem strange to you? GWEN This whole place seems strange. Archie stops behind the group to examine what seems to be a door along the corridor. He opens it and looks - The door opens to the infinite wild magic void. ARCHIE Doowah! Archie slams it shut, turns with back to the door, wings outstretched to hold it closed. GWEN What is it, Archie? ARCHIE No, don't open that door! Although Archie tries to hold it shut, Gwen opens the door and inside is - a "Pee Wee's Playhouse" fun house room. ARCHIE (Carefully looks inside) Wait!! I- eh, oh-'' '''FALLON' Seems safe enough. ARCHIE There's something very peculiar going on around here. The Jewel Riders walk into the room, looking around. TAMARA There's strong wild magic here. GWEN Stay sharp, let's find the fortune teller. Suddenly the ceiling begins to lower. TAMARA (Looking around) What was that? FALLON The ceiling is coming down! They turn but the door they entered has disappeared. GWEN There's no way out! The ceiling is lowering. Gwen and Tamara fire their jewels at the ceiling holding it steady. TAMARA (Straining) The magic is too strong, we can't hold it! GWEN (Looking around) There must be a way out! Fallon is swinging her Moon Stone over the walls. The Moon Stone reveals a hidden door. FALLON Over there, a door! GWEN Hurry! The Jewel Riders make for the door. Together they turn their Jewel Power on the spot and the door blasts open. ARCHIE D''oo, be careful!'' The Jewel Riders dive out of the door just as the ceiling slams down behind them. CUT TO: (13) PARLOR Ezmerelda sits demurely eating crumb-buns. Derek is cleaning himself when the door opens and the Innkeeper appears. INNKEEPER Everything comfy? EZMERELDA Yes, quite. Derek stops in mid-lick and looks at the Innkeeper suspiciously. INNKEEPER My, what a pretty kitty. DEREK Hssssss Derek leaps up and knocks the Fortune Jewel from Ezmerelda's pocket. The Jewel spins around the room. EZMERELDA Derek, what are you doing?! The jewel spins and wild magic flares out at the Innkeeper, revealing her to be Kale. EZMERLEDA (Surprised) My, you really do want your fortune told. MORGANA Let me handle this! Morgana appears and floats to the ground. With a wave of her hand, she squelches the wild magic flare of the Jewel. The Jewel spins to a stop on the table. MORGANA Well well, It's been a long time, hasn't it. EZMERELDA What so you mean? MORGANA I wasn't talking to you, was I Derek! DEREK Hello, Morgana. EZMERELDA (Looking around) Who said that? MORGANA Ha ha ha, being a cat becomes you. DEREK Thanks to you and your plot against Merlin. When he blasted us into the wild magic, this is what happened to me!! EZMERELDA (Astonished) Derek, you're talking!! MORGANA Of course he talks. EZMERELDA He does!? DEREK Yes, yes I talk! EZMERELDA (Looks closely at Derek) Who are you? KALE Yes, do tell. MORGANA He is a wizard, at least he was once. '' '''DEREK' And will be again! MORGANA (Teasing) You've lost your magic. Haven't you, Derek? DEREK Not all of it. Derek leaps ans spins the jewel creating a magic sparkle flash. Ezmerelda grabs the jewel under the diversion - DEREK Quickly, this way! She runs out of the room hot on Derek's little cat heels. MORGANA Run all you want, ha ha!! You can't escape me in here! Derek and Ezmerelda run down a titled hallway. CUT TO: (14) ANOTHER HALLWAY The Jewel Riders are waking down another hallway and arrive at a door inscribed with strange, tiny runes. FALLON No other door but this one. GWEN Open it. ARCHIE Slowly... The Jewel Riders open the door slowly. ANGLE - The Jewel Riders peer around the door and look inside. Archie peevishly looks in behind them. They walk into an "Alice in Wonderland" magic garden, down a path through magic flowers. ARCHIE I know that cat from somewhere dooo em -'' BONK! Archie bumps into a big pole. He looks up to see he is under a giant flower. '''TINY ARCHIE' Good heavens! Doo wah, what's happened? The Jewel Riders have shrunk down to the size of mice. TINY FALLON We've shrunk! TINY TAMARA We must have triggered a magic trap. TINY FALLON What was that? From across the room, gigantic Dweasels are sniffing about. ANGLE - Rufus and Twig. RUFUS Sniff...smell something? TWIG Sniff... tiny magical bits! ANGLE - Jewel Riders stare out from behind a plant stalk. TINY GWEN Oh oh ARCHIE Gakadoo! Giant Dweasels! TINY GWEN Let's ride! The tiny Jewel Riders ride on their tiny unicorns through the garden path. RUFUS Ooo, oooo did you see that? TWIG Tiny Jewel Riders! RUFUS We will pounce. TWIG We will leap. RUFUS We will -'' The Dweasels jump into one another as they and pounce on the Jewel Riders. But the unicorns have leaped out of the way carrying their riders under the gigantic flowers. '''RUFUS/TWIG' Dooof! The Jewel Riders hide under a flower. ANGLE - TINY FALLON What do we do now? TINY ARCHIE Better think of something big! A giant Dweasel snout pokes right into the screen. RUFUS A har! TWIG Har hoo! TINY GWEN Ahh! Tiny Fallon swings her Moon Stone out and zaps Twig's nose. TWIG Yeoothci, Jewel Rider zapped my nose! Suddenly a dark hairy thing leaps in front of the Jewel Riders. DEREK Care to play with someone your own size? RUFUS Talking cat!!! Derek does a cat flip, landing between the Dweasels. RUFUS Did you see that? TWIG A cat flip. DEREK Keeyah! Derek spins around, karate chops and boots the Dweasels out of the scene. They go sailing past Ezmerelda, who is walking into the garden. RUFUS Hello. TWIG I must be going. EZMERELDA Derek, Derek, where are you? DEREK I'm over here. EZMERELDA If you're not really a cat, why are you chasing mice? TINY ARCHIE (flies up) Madam, I am not a rodent!! EZMERELDA Ooo TINY GWEN Can you help us? EZMERLDA Tiny Jewel Riders, how cute! DEREK If you please... EZMERLEDA Alright. Ezmerelda hands the Jewel to Derek. The cat spins it like a top. The Jewel spins in the air and glows. Magic flares out and the Jewel Riders grow. Archie keeps growing into a giant Archie ARCHIE Goood gak!! Derek spins the Jewel in the opposite direction. The magic shrinks Archie back to normal size. ARCHIE Thank goodness. EZMERELDA Princess, are you all right? GWEN Yes, thanks. FALLON What's going on here, anyway? EZMERLEDA It seems a few people are after my jewel. DEREK That's my jewel, Madame. EZMERELDA But it's been in my family DEREK Yes, yes, for a thousand years. ARCHIE That's when Derek lost it. You plotted against Merlin?! DEREK No, not really, I like Merlin. Morgana tricked me. Before I knew it, I was tossed into the wild magic without my jewel. ARCHIE How did you get out? DEREK Merlin helped me. He told me where I could find my jewel. (to Ezmerelda) However, it seems to have become slightly tuned to you. EZMERELDA Than I do have magic. DEREK Slighty... ARCHIE What did Merlin say? DEREK To find the Jewel Riders, and to give them my Jewel as a sign of friendship. GWEN Friends of Merlin are friends of ours too. BOOM! The ground vanishes. Wild magic shakes, a wild magic flare explodes and the garden. The Jewel Riders stand in Morgana's throne room. The void can be seen surrounding them through the windows. The group turns to see Morgana sitting on her floating throne. Kale stands next to her, Dweasels looking out from behind her. MORGANA Hand me the Fortune Jewel and I'll turn you back to yourself, Derek. That is what you want, isn't it? DEREK Yes, it is. MORGANA Merlin is gone, Avalon is mine. Just as the Jewel has foretold! FALLON (To Derek) Is it true? DEREK It is one possible outcome. MORGANA It is the only outcome! All I need is the magic jewels! Like a bolt of lightning, Morgana leaps from her throne and lashes out magic power from her fingertips. She catches the Jewel and pulls it to her. GWEN Jewel Riders!! FALLON/GWEN/TAMARA Jewel Power! The girls fire magic from their Enchanted Jewels and catch the Fortune Jewel just as it is about to fall into Morgana's hands. They pull it towards them. MORGANA Kale, the Dark Stone! Kale whips her Dark Stone and adds its magic to the tug-of-war. The jewel is now pulled back to Kale and Morgana. MORGANA Derek! Work with me as we did in ancient times! DEREK Not this time Morgana, I've seen the results of your magic. This time I prefer to work with friends. Derek adds his magic to the Jewel Riders. The jewel is being pulled to the Jewel Riders. Caught between the two opposing forces, the Fortune Jewel begins to spin. An image of Morgana sitting in her flying throne at the center of the Wild Magic appears. She floats in the Forge (the center of the magic), waving her hands and controlling the ebb and flow of the magic - FLASH! The image shows Gwen's wedding day, as she is crowned the Queen of Avalon. MORGANA (eyes amazed) Yes! We need more magic!! Morgana concentrates and starts to pull in wild magic from the outside of her lair. The walls of her lair start to disappear and fall away as the wild magic from outside rushes in to pull at the Fortune Jewel. The Jewel is being pulled to Morgana. Ezmerelda doesn't know what to do. TAMARA Ezmerelda, it's tuned to you. Choose your side! EZMERLDA Oh, I don't know! MORGANA Work with me and the jewel will be yours, fame, fortunes beyond your wildest dreams! GWEN No, the jewel must be used for the good of Avalon! Ezmerelda looks to Derek, then raises her hands and concentrates - the jewel spins faster. EZMERELDA (Calls out) Jewel of fortune, who should I turn to? Who should I trust? The jewel spins, spins, spins... flashing the image of Morgana on the Throne of Wild Magic - Gwenevere being crowned Queen of Avalon, Morgana, Gwenevere, Morgana, Gwenevere... BOOM! Wild magic explodes - a new image is displayed: the image of a travel tree, one travel standing alone in a mystical clearing. ANGLE - Reactions - Morgana and Kale - Jewel Riders - amazement ARCHIE Good Gak!! It's the Grandfather Tree! The first travel tree of Merlin! GRANDFATHER TREE (vo) Only Merlin may call upon the Grandfather Tree. MERLIN (os) I do call upon you, Grandfather Tree. The tree sparkles with magic and Merlin appears from a magic portal in the base of the tree. His image is filled with static break-up, as if the wild magic can't hold him together. MORGANA Merlin!! JEWEL RIDERS Merlin!!! EZMERELDA Merlin!! MERLIN The time has come, my students, for you to become the masters. You have the jewels you need to save Avalon. The image of Merlin is breaking up. It can't hold together and breaks apart, flickering out. GRANDFATHER TREE Come to me in the Forests of Arden. MORGANA We must find that travel tree! The image fades - the Fortune Jewel stops spinning and falls to the ground. The magic tug-of-war breaks, releasing Kale and Morgana and the Dweasels into a backlash and sending them flying out into the wild magic. MORGANA / KALE Ahhh!!! Ezmerelda grabs the jewel, looks at it and then hands it to the Jewel Riders. EZMERLEDA I think this should be in your hands now. GWEN Thank you. TAMARA You did the right thing. EZMERLEDA beams. GWEN And thank you, Derek. DEREK If I have any chance at all of turning back to the real me, it's with Merlin. Good luck, Jewel Riders! GWEN Let's go find Merlin! ARCHIE And bring him home! EZMERELDA Say, Derek, how's about you and me forming a partnership, you know a talking cat can be quite an attraction? DEREK What'd you have in mind? EZMERELDA We'll spilt 50/50 right down the middle. DEREK My dear lady, that is outrageous! Nothing less than, say, 60/40! The Jewel Riders stand looking out over the great void of the Wild Magic. GWEN Let's call the gliders and go home, we've got our own plans to make. The three girls high five. GWEN / TAMARA / FALLON Jewel Power! FADE OUTCategory:Scripts Category:Second season